Some electronic devices capture and/or utilize sensed data. For example, a camera may capture and/or process data from a sensor. Processing sensed data may demand a relatively large amount of time, processing, memory, and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
Some processing techniques may yield inaccurate and/or less useful results. For example processed sensor data may not provide results with a desired accuracy for some applications. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve sensor data processing may be beneficial.